CHARLIE
by Roussette
Summary: Charlie était l'enfant turbulent qui s'était battu pour la liberté. Charlie était mort debout face aux tirs de ses bourreaux et n'avait pas posé le genou à terre. Charlie était libre. Charlie était... Charlie est... Charlie est nous. /Hommage aux victimes des attentats du 7 au 9 janvier 2015/


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ce petit texte est écrit en réponse aux attentats de ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015 jusqu'au vendredi 9. J'ai longuement hésité à écrire quelque chose, et ce quelque chose me trottait dans la tête depuis jeudi, jugeant le sujet trop sensible, ou même peu adapté à ce fandom et à la fanfiction tout court. D'autres avant moi ont eu le courage de poser quelques mots sur cette tragédie, je ne fais donc que suivre un courant.

Ces attentats sont entre autre la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté d'autres écris ces derniers jours. Touchée dans mes convictions, blessée par ce que je pensais acquis en France, je ne pouvais pas poster quelque chose de gai, comme MMBA ou même TD. J'en étais incapable tant ce qu'il s'est produit en ce funeste jour du 7 janvier 2015 m'a choquée. En rentrant chez moi, je me suis effondrée en larmes avec mes parents. Charlie Hebdo les a fait grandir, et eux m'ont élevée, c'est donc ma propre éducation, satirique, ironique et j'en passe qui a été ... violée, souillée. Je vous parle de ça, sous couvert d'anonymat de fanfiction, en appuyant bien sur le fait que ce texte, malgré ses accusations, ne prône pas la violence, et encore moins les amalgames comme ceci est trop le cas en France ces derniers jours.

J'ignore si Oda, accepterait que nous écrivions sur son oeuvre ainsi, mais One piece dès ses premières pages a toujours prôné l'idéal de liberté avant toute chose. Alors oui, j'espère.

La liberté d'expression est un droit inaliénable, si elle était un idéal, nous ne serrions pas une république. Sans avoir pu participer à la manifestation historique du 11 janvier 2015 mes pensées ont été pour elle toute la journée malgré les 8000 kilomètres qui nous séparent.

_Theme : Princess Mononoke, Legend of Ashitaka_

* * *

**EXTRAIT D'UN JOURNAL SECRET À LA DIFFUSION RESTRAINTE AUX RÉVOLUTIONNAIRES ET AUX PAYS BELLIGÉRENTS DE LA LIBERTÉ** :

_« CHARLIE,_

_Charlie avait été un petit garçon,_

_Un enfant turbulent, _

_Qui avait tout le temps,_

_Vu le monde à sa façon._

_Charlie était fils de Jiyuu*,_

_Sa si douce mère,_

_Qui lui avait appris à être résolu,_

_Sur cette terrible mer._

_Charlie avait son opinion,_

_Qu'il donnait sans contrefaçon,_

_Quel turbulent jeune garçon !_

_Qu'il fallait taire avec raison._

_Car quand Charlie eut grandi,_

_Il ne put comprendre tant de folie,_

_Celle de ce monde dégarni,_

_Qui perdait de sa vie._

_Charlie avait voulu dénoncer,_

_La corruption, les crimes abominables,_

_Les dessous de cette Marine cachée,_

_À l'origine de ce monde si malléable._

_Charlie avait chroniqué secrètement,_

_Dans un petit hebdomadaire,_

_Il avait fait des dessins un peu choquants,_

_À l'âme révolutionnaire._

_Charlie n'avait voulu que dire son ressenti,_

_Sur ce qu'il voyait._

_Il souhaitait juste réfléchir à sa vie,_

_Et pour cela, il critiquait._

_On avait admiré et conspué sa verbe,_

_Il avait reçu les avertissements de la plèbe._

_Charlie en avait toujours eu cure,_

_Car la liberté était un droit sûr._

_Charlie avait continué ses petits travaux,_

_Indifférent aux insultes._

_Charlie avait crié par monts par veaux,_

_Que ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on occulte,_

_C'était qu'on était libre de penser,_

_D'écrire et de regarder._

_De dessiner et critiquer._

_Charlie en était persuadé._

_Le jeune homme n'avait alors pas vu venir,_

_L'emprisonnement._

_Il ne pensait pas que l'on puisse honnir,_

_Le fait de s'exprimer publiquement._

_Charlie avait été arrêté, par l'homme en rouge._

_Akainu avait dévasté sans qu'il ne bouge,_

_Le travail de sa vie._

_Il n'avait rien dit._

_Charlie avait alors été jugé coupable,_

_D'activités innommables._

_Charlie avait été enfermé dans une prison crasseuse,_

_Ses pinceaux et plumes, contre une lave ravageuse._

_Charlie n'est aujourd'hui plus un enfant,_

_Charlie sait qu'il va mourir._

_Il sait ce qu'il l'attend._

_Emporté par le feu des tirs._

_Charlie accepte son sort, _

_Car l'enfant si turbulent sait désormais,_

_Qu'on ne tue pas les mots d'un homme par ce biais._

_Il continue d'être mort,_

_Mais ses mots restent._

_Charlie est un martyr._

_Martyr de cette mer qui nous fait souffrir._

_Charlie voulait la liberté,_

_La sienne on la lui a ôtée._

_Mais nous pouvons, nous, nous battre à ses côtés,_

_Pour un jour la glaner._

_Charlie est vous, Charlie est moi._

_Charlie attend le jour qui se lèvera,_

_Où le monde enfin s'exprimera._

_Et la violence, il supprimera._

_**Koko. »**_

—Tu penses qu'il aimerait, Sabo ? demanda Koala.

—J'en suis persuadé. Il aurait aimé. Charlie était bizarre, étrange et à bien des égards critiquables, mais il aurait apprécié le geste. Ta plume lui aurait fait plaisir.

—Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne soit plus…là. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Le blond soupira.

—Moi non plus. Il ne méritait pas ça, pas au nom de la liberté d'expression. Même s'il choquait, on ne pouvait réduire à néant ces valeurs là.

Les écrans des locaux révolutionnaires montrèrent à nouveau Charlie montant sur l'échafaud, digne, il était mort debout en refusant de vivre à genoux pour sa liberté chérie qu'on lui avait ravie.

Le second commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire plaqua le visage de la jeune femme contre son buste en murmurant :

—Ne regarde pas ça, cela te ferait trop de mal. Certaines choses ne devraient pas être filmées.

Koala renifla. Pour elle, ce qui était filmé et à sa porté était hautement symbolique, la violence d'une exécution ne pouvait être une réponse à des mots, quand bien même ceux-ci eussent-ils été violents. Le monde comprendrait toute l'horreur de ce geste.

—Que pouvons-nous faire, maintenant ? Quelqu'un de vraiment bien est mort, nous ne devons pas laisser cela impuni ! Mais combattre... les armes ne résoudrons rien.

—Opérons avec intelligence et pacifiquement Koko-chan. Ces mêmes mots qui l'ont tué, envoyons-les dans le monde. Rien ne saurait briser les rêves d'un homme, et ce, tant que perdurera en ce monde un soupçon de liberté. Son rêve était de pouvoir dire ce qu'il pensait. Ce droit inaliénable, nous allons nous battre pour le reprendre, et un jour, la vérité éclatera au grand jour. Charlie est en nous et nous perdurerons ce pour quoi il a donné sa vie.

Koala posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le journal qu'elle avait rédigé tomba au sol entre eux dans une volée de feuillets.

On ne piétinait pas les mots, on ne piétinait pas la liberté, on ne piétinait pas un journal.

On piétinait l'injustice et la violence qui devait être résolue.

* * *

*Jiyuu : Liberté

* * *

Voilà. Ici Charlie représente évidemment tout Charlie Hebdo. Des victimes, il y en a eu malheureusement d'autres ces trois derniers jours pour avoir fait leur travail, ou avoir été sur le chemin de fous. Ne les oublions pas, et combattons ce qui ne_ peut_ nous être ravis.

Je ne m'exprime pas simplement pour Charlie, mais aussi pour tous les pays, qui sous couvert d'une démocratie fabulé voient leur liberté d'expression et liberté de presse violemment réprimées. Nous sommes Charlie, pas parce que nous aimions ce journal, mais parce que nous devons avoir en tête qu'il faut protéger nos valeurs et surtout les offrir aux autres.

Vous n'êtes pas obligés ici de laisser des reviews. Je n'en demande pas spécialement. Je trouverai cela déplacé de quémander quelque chose compte tenu du contexte. Mais si le coeur vous en dit,vous êtes _libres _de faire ce qu'il vous plait.

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes.


End file.
